Switcheroo
by LivingParadise
Summary: Allen Walker and Edward Elric have to switch places for some time. Their lives will be deffierent, but are they up for the Akuma or Homunculi? Is Lenalee up for the light called Ed? How will they fit in and what roles will they play? Destroyer of Time and FullMetal Alchemist...live up to the other side. CHAPTER FOUR UP !
1. Chapter 1: The Switch

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own -Man or Full Metal Alchemist all character rights belong to the authors! I have a beta reader her name is SarahElric1999 she is really good with story plots! She writes stories too check her out.**

Chapter 1: The Switch

"WHAT THE HELL MUSTANG?" yelled a steaming teen "What do you mean?" the Colonel said sarcastically. "I MEAN I HAVE TO SWITCH WITHSOME BRAT NAMED ALLEN WALKER!" "Yes you do, because we are trying if you and Allen walker switch what effect would occur because of his he has a deformed arm you can almost think of him as you." Colonel Mustang said with an idiotic look on his face. Edward Elric was getting really pissed because once again he has to leave his poor brother Al at the HQ, But Al gets to help Allen with his…."stuff" (Meanwhile)

"FUCK YOU KOMUI!" Allen said to the frightened man. "Allen-Chan! Please don't kill me!" Allen probably wanted kill the man but Lenalee walked in and Komui shot straight up. "LENALEEEEEEE!" he screamed as he jumped up on the poor young teen. "Nii-San, I came to tell you Mr. Elric is here." Lenalee told her winning older brother. "Allen-Kun there is a train outside waiting for you please come home soon." Lenalee said to the pissed off Allen. "BYE LENALEE!" Allen yelled from the train. Lenalee started crying "BYE ALLEN-KUN!" Lenalee screamed as the train pulled away.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Start

Chapter 2: New Start

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own -Man or FullMetalAlchemist, ALL right belong to Katsura Hoshino and Arakawa Hiromu! **

"So what the heck is this place?" Ed asked a blushing Lenalee. "You're at the Black Order or Exorcists Headquarters….um…I need to show you to your room where you'll be staying! After the introduction you can go to the café and eat!" Lenalee said blushing more as Ed's frown became a smile. ('Yes! I really could use some food, maybe I should just….NO! Think about this later!') Ed thought as Lenalee brought him to a door that led to his room. "OH! , may I call you Ed-Kun or Edward-kun while Allen is away?" Lenalee asked. "Huh…oh sure!" Ed said with a smile as Lenalee's face became a deep crimson red.

Alchemist, Central Branch

"AAAAA! A ROBOT! HEEEELP!" Allen screamed as Al appeared in the hallway. "Sorry, Mr. Walker, this is Alphonse Elric. I swear he is as human as you and I!" said Colonel Mustang "O-ok sorry Alphonse, My name is Allen Walker." Allen said with a smile. "Ok, I'm Alphonse Elric as you know feel free to call me Al!" Al said as he jump noticing the pentacle topped scar running down the boy's left eye.


	3. Chapter 3: Some Gettin Used To

Chapter 3: Some Getting Used To

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own -Man or FullMetalAlchemist! ALL rights go to Katsura Hoshino and Arakawa Hiromu!**

"Well Allen, this is where we sleep. Please remember it is VERY easy to get lost here." Al said as he looked over to Allen who sweat dropped and thought ('OH! That's great I'm like the "king" of getting lost!'). "HEY! Al was it? Where can I get some food? I'M STARVING!" Allen screamed over his groaning stomach. Allen left the dorm behind Al making his way to the dining hall. Allen ran straight to the cook and ordered his food, which was: Onigiri, beef stew, mabo, tofu, mitirashi dango, mango pudding, fudge brownies, scones, and some gartin fries." (20 servings) Then he was all mad because the cook said all they had was stake, the he lightened Allen up by giving him about 20 plates of stake and a promise of dango tomorrow. "Hey Alphonse….I have a question for you." Allen said sadly. "Hmmm…Oh sure. What is it?" Alphonse asked seeming emotionless. "D-d-DO I LOOK SHORT TO YOU!" Allen yelled attracting attention. "HUH! Oh…No, no you're just like my brother." Al said emotionless again thinking of Ed and what he may be doing.

Black Order

"Do I really have to wear this?" Ed asked "Huh? Oh yes." Lenalee said blushing as she handed Ed a Black long sleeved turtleneck shirt with a red line going down the middle a patch on the left part of the shirt with a rose cross that said Black Order in cursive under the bottom point of the cross. A red jewel that was connected by to gold chains to a gold button on the top right of the shirt and a pair of pants with a red linen at the rim. "You put this on before a mission to show you're an exorcist.

Me: How was it?

Allen: GREAT!

Ed: Thanks now Winry and Sarah will come for me1

Me: YOU'RE WELCOME!...HEEEEEY!


	4. Chapter 4: Adjustment

Edward silently shuffled around the stoned floored room that the female exorcist had guided him to. "This is mine?" He asked. Lenalee nodded, "It can be. Some exorcists leave and never come back. Others may stay and call it...home." she smiled. Ed flushed and then returned to his blank stare. "There's no light in her eyes." he thought, "Like she's seen hell or has a broken past...no light." "Mister Elric? Is something wrong?" she piped. Ed shook his head and smiled, "I'm going to shower for a bit, okay?" Lenalee nodded and exited the room.

After he had assured the silence, Edward removed his red coat and black top, revealing his automail. "The Black Order...nothing like Central. The people here seem nice from my evaluation so far..." he whispered, laying on his bed. He looked up and nearly burst from the bed, "W-what's with this clown picture!?" he yelled. The same picture of a smiling, yet chained clown carrying a coffin and walking, hung in Ed's room as it did Allen's. "Who hangs a creepy clown picture in a bedroom!?" he snapped, stalking into the restroom connected to the main part of his room.

After the shower, Ed made his way to the food court in his old clothing, stomach growling. "Uhm...hello?" he called into a window. A man turned around and Ed could have sworn he was a woman at first. "Hello little cutie! My name's Jerry, what can I get you~?" he asked, getting really close to Ed's face. "Whoa! Back up!" Ed snapped, pushing Jerry away. "I'm Edward Elric, I'm with this weird exchange program." Jerry backed up and smiled, "Well aren't you a little cutie~?" Jerry chuckled. Edward stiffened and jumped closer to Johnny, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!?" he yelled. Jerry yelped and jumped back, "I didn't say that at all..."

Ed stepped back and groaned, "I'll have soba...please?" Jerry nodded and began cooking. "Oi, shorty. Move." a deep voice ordered. "I'M NOT SMALL!" Ed yelled, turning to face the voice's source. Kanda stood, arms crossed, behind Ed. "Just move Moyashi." Kanda hissed, shoving Ed out of the way. Ed grumbled and stumbled into another person. "Whoa there shorty, aren't you clumsy?" the person laughed. Ed clapped his hands and turned to face this person, but set the alchemic desire aside when he came face to face with none other than, Lavi.

The red-head's friendly smile calmed Edward to say the least, "I'm not short." Lavi shook his head, "But you are." he laughed. Ed still didn't react and then Jerry handed him his soba, "Eat up sweetie~" he giggled. Ed took the noodles and smiled, "Thanks..."

This kind of heartwarming moment was so different for Ed. He was so used to the ranting, teasing, and being held back by Alphonse. Al...How is he?

**Central Headquarters**

Nasty dreams of death and hatred flooded Allen in his sleep. The death of his friends, the Order going up in flames,...and becoming one of them, a Noah. He woke up in a cold sweat and looked over at the large suit of armor next to him, "Uhm...Alphonse? Are you awake?" Allen called quietly. "Yeah?" he answered. "Never mind..." he hummed. Alphonse sat up in his bed, "Allen...you talk in your sleep...Can I ask you a few questions?" Allen was shocked, "I...guess..." he smiled, nervous feeling running up and down his spine. "Who are Lenalee, Lavi, Choji, and Kanda?"

"They...are my friends. Lenalee is a very kind girl who has a brother with a sister complex. Lavi is working his way to become a Bookman or 'Keeper of Historical Knowledge' is how he's described it. Kanda is a jerk...long hair and a sword...like a samurai..." Allen replied. Al seemed to nod, "What are exorcists and innocence?" Al asked. Allen's eyes widened and he gave a crooked smile, full of pain, "Exorcists are those chosen by God to defend humanity from The Maker or The Millennium Earl. He sends demons made of a soul, a tragedy, and a machine...those who have cursed the name of God due to the loss of loved one. Exorcists carry God's power so that they may destroy the demons...and give them...back..." Allen hummed.

Alphonse nodded, "This seems like a painful subject...I'll leave it..." Al said, looking out the window at the sunrise. "_New Beginning_..." Allen sang with a sorrowful tone. Alphonse nodded, "New Life..."


End file.
